SOUL UNBREAKABLE: WE ARE DSA!
by Usagi Aishi
Summary: Historia original, narra las aventuras de Sephora Ayano una caza recompensas/criminales y su día a día en un mundo completamente peligroso e inseguro... ¡acompaña a Sephora y a la D.S.A (Death Star Agency) en esta nueva historia! Nota: Las historias son algo largas, pero espero que te guste ;)
1. Capitulo 1: La agencia caza recompensas

_**El siguiente fic es una historia 100% original, propiedad mía… la historia esta basada en algunos animes/manga todos los personajes y situaciones son ficticias no se pretende ofender a nadie….**_

 **Usagi**

 **SOUL UNBREAKABLE: WE ARE D.S.A!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La agencia caza recompensas

En una gran casa tradicional japonesa, con un hermoso patio y recamaras de un gran tamaño se llega a escuchar de una de las recamaras una radio encendida que emite una nota matutina…

 _¡Buenos días mundo! esta amaneciendo en nuestra querida ciudad y con muy buenas noticias dado que por fin detuvieron al presunto demonio blanco el gran amo de las trata de blancas del país … así es como lo escucho el demonio blanco fue encontrado muy herido en las afueras de la estación de la policía_

 _las victimas del demonio blanco y hasta la misma policía sospechan que fue la D.S.A quien atrapo al temible hombre… dado que tiene las mismas características encontradas en otros criminales…._

 _un cartel de SE BUSCA rayada con un círculo rojo y pegada en la frente del criminal con cinta_

 _una extraña marca en el brazo con las iniciales de la D.S.A_

 _y una tarjeta con un numero telefónico enredada en los dedos del criminal_

 _Sin duda alguna gracias de nuevo a la D.S.A cada día hay menos criminales….._

 _A continuación les presentaremos el nuevo sencillo de las jóvenes idols My Raison d'être…_

Mientras sonaba una moderna canción, vemos la recamara donde estaba la radio encendida, se puede ver un cuarto ordenado en donde hay un escritorio decorado con algunos peluches y notas de periódicos recortados, en medio del cuarto hay una pequeña mesa para tomar el té, la habitación tiene un gran armario y una gran ventana con unas bellas cortinas moradas, justo a lado de la ventana se encuentra una cama en donde se ve a una chica dormida y a lado de ella esta una repisa en donde tiene un reloj y la radio.

Unos segundos después de que empezara la canción del grupo de idols la chica se levanta lentamente, volteando a su alrededor se para y apaga la radio mientras se estiraba con algo de flojera…

Nombre: Sephora Ayano 1.63 cm/ 42 kg

Tipo de sangre: Desconocido

Edad: 15 a 19 años aprox (no se sabe bien su edad y su cumpleaños)

Características: Ojos azules, un largo cabello color miel (siempre lo lleva recogido con un chongo adornado con unas trenzas), según sus amigas tiene un "buen cuerpo" y que cuando sea una "adulta" será una mujer muy hermosa pero no se le nota bien dado que en ocasiones se viste como hombre.

Es amante del anime/manga y videojuegos, fundadora de la D.S.A (Death Star Agency) se encarga de atrapar a criminales y otras cosas, a pesar de su apariencia de una "linda chica delicada" tiene una fuerza extraordinaria y puede llegar a ser sádica al momento de pelear, no es muy femenina, aunque sus conocidos y amigos no le crean (dado su personalidad algo masculina) es muy buena cocinando y muy dentro de ella le gustaría casarse con un lindo vestido blanco, suele sonrojarse cuando esta con chicos, cuando esta triste/desesperada tiende a comer mucho, sabe tocar el violín (lo toca para distraerse o para darse animo pero muy pocas veces lo hace), su vida amorosa se puede decir que solo se basa en chicos de anime y juegos de citas, digamos que es la protagonista de esta historia…

Mientras sacaba su ropa y una toalla para darse una pequeña ducha se abre violentamente la puerta de su cuarto y entra un chico corriendo

¡Sephora! Ya nos depositaron el dinero de la recompensa del demonio blanco …

Nombre: Rigo Sasaki 1.69 cm/ 50 kg

Tipo de sangre: O+

Edad: 18 años , cumpleaños 20 de octubre

Características: Ojos verdes, cabello negro (tiene un mechón de color blanco su cabello es un poco largo, lleva un flequillo que le cubre un poco el ojo izquierdo)… es delgado y dado eso usualmente lo subestiman su fuerza.

Le gusta la lectura, es algo tímido/callado a simple vista (y sobre todo si no conoce a nadie) pero cuando tiene confianza es muy juguetón y algo bromista, forma parte de la D.S.A es experto en el escape y junto con Sephora son muy buenos elaborando planes, suele marearse y vomitar cuando esta en algún vehículo/juego en "máxima velocidad", usualmente es el que analiza las situaciones y propone ideas para resolver el problema, le gusta estudiar (es el más intelectual del grupo), le aterra un poco la obscuridad y los insectos.

¡Que bien Rigo!… ahora si podemos comprar hasta un pony con cara de dinosaurio si queremos pero… antes de entrar a mi cuarto puedes tocar y otra cosa te puedes salir ¡antes de que te golpe tan fuerte que tengas que recoger tu cara en la basura!, por favor 3

Auch… esta bien solo venia a decirte eso y que Hana San ya tiene listo el desayuno… dijo Rigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Rigo se volteo para salir rápidamente de la habitación de Sephora pero justo en la puerta se topo con una joven

Es en serio Rigo no sabes respetar la privacidad de una chica… sin duda eres un pervertido, dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Nombre: Reika Ayano (de cariño le dicen Rei Chan) 1.65 cm/ 47 kg

Tipo de sangre: A-

Edad: 17/20 años aprox, cumpleaños 19 de febrero (al igual que Sephora no se sabe bien su edad y cumpleaños)

Características: Ojos rojos, cabello morado (siempre lleva una coleta de lado) envidia un poco a Sephora, dado que según ella no tiene tan desarrollado su cuerpo y espera que algún futuro tenerlo como ella, pero varios chicos la consideran una chica muy bonita.

Fue la primera en unirse a la D.S.A, es la más "madura" del grupo, tiene como un instinto maternal con sus compañeros, tiene un secreto muy "obscuro" según ella, dado que es una Fujoshi, le gusta el yaoi ya que tiene muchos tomos de mangas y al igual de DVDs entre otras cosas, suele emparejar a cualquier hombre que ve en la calle con algún conocido/amigo, es muy buena engañando gente (eso sirve en las misiones al momento de atrapar algún criminal) tiene un lazo muy unido con Sephora (nota: no son familiares).

Oye tranquila Rei Chan no soy un pervertido creo que te confundiste de persona, mas bien quisiste decir: _sin duda soy una pervertida que siempre me pregunto ¿Uke? o ¿Seme? esa es la cuestión…_ (dijo Rigo mientras le revolvía el cabello a Reika y se salía del cuarto se Sephora)

Reika a su vez le dijo con voz alta y sonrojada… shhh! que cosas dices Rigo jajajaja , mejor lo dejamos así y nos vamos a desayunar el veneno que nos preparo Hana San…

¡Ya los escuche! Se escucho a lo lejos la voz de una mujer algo mayor…

Esa mujer se fue acercando hacia Rigo y Reika, mientras eso pasaba Sephora se fue rápidamente al baño dado que no quería oír lo que iba a pasar…

La mujer les empezó a regañarlos mientras golpeaba a Rigo con un trapo gris… ¡malditos niños! como se atreven yo que les hago de comer y viven en mi techo por mi fuera ya los hubiera corrido…

Nombre: Hana Furukawa

Edad: 68 años, cumpleaños 8 de enero

Características: ojos color terqueza, cabello color café rojizo tiene un poco acabado el color (dado su edad) lo tiene corto y recogido con una media coleta adornado con un bello broche color esmeralda

Es dueña de la gran casa donde viven la D.S.A, le gusta el picante tanto que siempre cuando cocina le pone demasiado picante lo cual casi es incomible, esta casada con un chef y junto a ella tienen a lado de su hogar un restaurante de comida tradicional muy famoso por su exquisito ramen, se dice que cuando ella de joven era muy hermosa, estima a Sephora la considera como una hija, a pesar de ser un poco gruñona le gusta mucho los animales, considera a la D.S.A como su familia y los protege, por desgracia su único hijo fue asesinado injustamente por un temible bandido, pero a pesar de esa desgracia siempre sonríe y cuida de su nieto.

Mientras Hana seguía regañándolos una gran explosión sonó en la casa, rápidamente Rigo, Reika y Hana fueron hacia el lugar donde se escucho el temible sonido, provenía de un cuarto que se encontraba en el patio de la casa y en eso se abre la puerta asomándose un chico con la cara quemada.

Nombre: Ukyo Furukawa 1.75 cm/ 50 kg

Tipo de sangre: B-

Edad: 21 años, cumpleaños 7 de diciembre

Características: ojos color turquesa, cabello un poco largo y despeinado color castaño claro (usa unos pasadores en forma de tréboles de color verde limón), en ocasiones usa unos pequeños lentes también esbelto a pesar de que come mucho.

Es el nieto de Hana y Hideaki, abandono sus estudios (solo duro una semana) para poder hacer lo que más le gusta que es inventar/crear cosas (ya sean aparatos, maquinas y otras cosas) es un chico muy alegre y muy estudioso, el le gusta llamarse _"Kyo_ _"_ , tiene diferentes planos para futuras maquinas y/o aparatos en su cuarto y laboratorio pero son muy extraños según Sephora (ya que ya ha visto esos planos varias veces), el no se considera un "adulto" ya que para el ser adulto es tener una mente/cuerpo más maduro y que por tener una simple ID no te convierte adulto y si así fuera se pusiera repartir a todo el mundo ID's para que así todos lo sean, se lleva muy bien con Sephora ya que de niños jugaban mucho, le tiene fobia a la sangre y las alturas (también es alérgico a las fresas).

Creo que no fue una gran idea sobrecargar mi nuevo aparato… dijo Ukyo mientras se rascaba la barbilla y se reía…

Hana San se acerco a Ukyo y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza gritándole… ¡pero que te pasa Ukyo casi vuelas la casa! ¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no que hagas aparatos extraños que pongan nuestra vida en peligro!… pareces un niño pequeño que solo entiende con golpes y regaños, además no se para que te empeñas en hacer todo esto, si todo lo que haces explota o no funciona bien.

Ukyo limpiándose su cara con una pequeña toalla le contesto a su abuela demasiado molesta… ay abue Hana que te pasa no todo lo que hago explota o no sirve, si Sephora tiene un arma que yo le fabrique.

Que yo que… se escucho al fondo del patio mientras se asomaba Sephora (que vestía un pantalón negro tradicional chino debajo de las rodillas, una playera sencilla color guinda, un kimono azul con flores rojas y unos tenis modernos de botín negros)

¡Oye Sephora! verdad que tu llevas un pistola que yo fabrique y que funciona bien… dijo Ukyo mientras se acercaba a Sephora…

Sephora algo extrañada le contesto ¿una pistola?, ahh ya recordé dijo mientras sacaba el arma color negro con naranja de un cinturón que traía puesto, esta arma es sorprendente además de que usa balas normales si le aprietas este botón rojo de aquí arriba cambia el tipo de bala y automáticamente las balas se hacen eléctricas y si giro el mismo botón y lo aprieto nuevamente las balas se hacen explosivas además de que es ligera, al momento de apuntar y disparar es más preciso o sea que tienes una puntería más perfecta o perfecta en su totalidad.

Reika se entre puso en la discusión y dijo muy calmada… Hana San, Ukyo ya no discutan, mejor hay que ir a desayunar, Ukyo no te preocupes no todo lo que haces esta mal ya vez el arma de Sephora o el pequeño carro que nos estas haciendo y Hana San se que Ukyo es muy distraído y descuidado con sus inventos pero tenle mas confianza el esta aprendiendo y sabe lo que hace ya no te preocupes…

Cuando Reika termino de hablar todos se fueron calmados a la cocina y se sentaron en el acogedor comedor que tenia la cocina dispuestos a desayunar mientras que Hana San prendía una televisión de buen tamaño que tenia en una mesa, mientras que Hana San cambiaba los canales, un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad que Hana San repartía los platos con un apetitoso desayuno.

Nombre: Hideaki Furukawa

Edad: 69 años

Características: ojos color azul claro, cabello color castaño tiene un poco acabado el color (dado su edad) a pesar de su edad aun no se le cae el pelo como es común en personas mayores.

Es una persona muy amable, le gusta cocinar y dado eso es un chef además de que es dueño de un restaurante de comida tradicional que se encuentra a lado de su casa (literal esta a lado de su casa), cuando conoció a su esposa el era mesero de un pequeño restaurante familiar y Hana apenas había entrado a trabajar en ese restaurante igualmente de mesera, no suele pelear y/o discutir como lo hace su esposa el prefiere calmarse y hablar pero cuando pierde el control puede llegar a ser una persona muy hiriente , además de amar esposa también quiere a los chicos de la D.S.A, el siempre esta dispuesto para dar consejos y ayudar suele hacer chistes malos cuando habla con las personas.

Hana San seguía cambiando los canales hasta que se topo con un noticiero en el que estaba hablando sobre la captura del demonio blanco

y con un tono algo burlesco dijo… menos mal que ese tipo ya no anda suelto hizo mucho daño a muchas chicas.

En cuando termino de repartir los platos Hideaki con una sonrisa dijo… gracias a ustedes chicos la ciudad esta un poco mas tranquila, la verdad lo que hacen es admirable, son muy valientes el lado bueno es que casi siempre tienen trabajo que hacer ya que desde que paso aquel incidente casi todo el mundo se volvió irreconocible y demasiado peligroso…

Mientras Hana se sentaba en el comedor dijo con una sonrisa gracias chicos siempre les estaré agradecida.

Hana le hizo un cariño a Sephora en el cabello, cuando Rigo termino de darle un pequeño sorbo a su jugo de naranja dijo con un tono tranquilo…

No nos agradezcas a nosotros Hana San, todo se lo debemos a Sephora ella fue quien fundo la D.S.A, Reika y yo solo somos sus ayudantes…

Sephora algo sonrojada vio a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos que le sonreían mientras le daban las gracias y con una voz entre cortada dijo… ¡muchas gracias chicos! gracias por que siempre me apoyan ustedes son mi familia y mi vida por ahora ya no tiene tragedias, se que no estoy sola, mientras Sephora decía eso ella agarraba fuertemente un collar en forma de estrella era llamativo y de un bonito color azul cielo que siempre en las noches brillaba y hacia que Sephora se relajaba.

Mientras todos disfrutaban el delicioso desayuno se escucho que alguien toco la puerta de la entrada de la casa y haciendo que Hana San se levantara de su lugar y fuera ver quien era.

Hana San abrió la puerta, era un joven policía que con una gran sonrisa saludo a Hana San…

Nombre: Satoshi Harukaze

Tipo de sangre: A+

Edad: 20 años

Características: ojos color morado, cabello color café obscuro

Es un chico que tiene una apariencia como los típicos protagonistas de los animes/mangas shoujo, es el hijo de un jefe de policía, el usualmente les brinda información de los criminales a la D.S.A (también les ayuda con otras cosas), al igual que Sephora puede llegar a ser sádico y cruel al momento de pelear/proteger a los que quiere, muchos creen que es un sociópata (o algunos dicen que es un psicópata) ya que no le interesa estar en un grupo social ("odia" a casi todo el mundo, no suele expresar tanto sus sentimientos, es algo callado y cuando interroga a los criminales es demasiado cruel y sádico), se lleva muy pesado con Sephora pero a pesar de eso el es un buen amigo de ella.

Hana San al momento de ver a Satoshi lo saluda amablemente…

Ahh ¡buenos días Satoshi Kun! ¿qué te trae por aquí?...

Buenos días Furukawa San solo venia a ver a la Sephora estúpida… dijo Satashi con una mirada fría.

Hana San puso una cara de sorpresa cuando Satoshi le dijo eso y lo dejo pasar, estaban caminando hacia la cocina en cuando Satoshi salió volando hacia la sala por una patada que le dio Sephora…

Mira nada mas quien tenemos aquí el p $% de Satoshi, porque estas aquí ¿a caso me estas acosando? ¡maldito pervertido! decía Sephora (con una mirada algo tétrica) mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos.

Satoshi se levando lentamente y le dijo… ahh aquí estas Sephora estúpida y no creas que me hace muy feliz buscarte un sábado en la mañana además no me acercaría a ti, ni aunque fueras la ultima "mujer" en el mundo.

En cuando Sephora escucho lo que le dijo Satoshi estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo… ahorita vas a ver dijo , pero Reika le agarra el brazo y le dice con una voz muy dulce… ya Sephora cálmate no lo dijo a propósito, no se porque ustedes dos se llevan así y a la vez son amigos es muy rara su relación.

Cuando Sephora se calmo, Satoshi se acerco a ella mientras se acomodaba su saco y su placa de policía le dijo… si te vine a ver es para bridarte más información de otros criminales prófugos, al parecer trabajaban para el demonio blanco pero cuando se enteraron que ustedes iban tras su jefe decidieron huir además de que la mayoría de la policía quiere arrestar a la D.S.A ya que creen que están cometiendo varios delitos y que trabajan para una mafia muy grande y peor que la del demonio blanco.

Yo apoyo a la D.S.A y no la considero peligrosa de hecho gracias ustedes la violencia a disminuido y la gente confía en ustedes yo creo que la policía reacciona así porque ya casi nadie confía en nosotros y es normal por todo lo que ha pasado y es por eso que los ayudo siempre y cuando se mantenga en secreto lo que hago.

Bueno como les decía hemos visto a la mano derecha de el demonio blanco, Olsen Azuka al parecer el dia de hoy ira con su pareja al parque de diversiones FunKingdom…

Cuando Satoshi termino de darles el mensaje Sephora miro a sus compañeros y les dijo… FunKingdom ehh… el nuevo parque de diversiones con temática medieval ¿no?, hay que ir uno de los aliados del demonio blanco esta suelto y sirve que cuando lo atrapemos nos diga donde están sus demás compañeros.

Rigo con una gran sonrisa dijo… ¡si hay que ir!

Reika volteo a ver a sus compañeros y les dijo… suena divertido, además de que nos ofrecen una buena cantidad de dinero por el.

Ukyo viendo que sus amigos se dirigían a la calle, se metió su pan tostado a la boca y los siguió con rapidez mientras decía… ¡chicos espérenme yo también quiero ir!

Hana San miro con extrañeza a su nieto y le pregunto ¿por qué quieres ir con ellos?

Sephora miro a Ukyo le pregunto ¿estas seguro?

Ukyo con una gran sonrisa saco de su pantalón una moneda que tenia una delgada cadena incrustada y luego agrego, esta moneda podrá hackear el sistema de las maquinitas haciendo que automáticamente ganes, además le agregue esta cadena que al momento de que "juegues" podrás regresar la moneda jalando esta cadena y volver a usarla en otro sitio, así que por eso quiero ir para probar mi invento

Rigo miro con gracia a Ukyo y dijo… ¡vaya! puede que nos convirtamos en los reyes del arcade con tus inventos Ukyo.

Eso si no explotan o no los descubren dijo Hana San mientras los despedía hasta la calle y luego agrego… buena suerte chicos, cuídense.

Y así fue como la D.S.A y Ukyo se dirigieron al nuevo parque de diversiones FunKingdom, el parque era grande, tenia enormes castillos y unas novedosas montañas rusas, en cuando entraron al parque Ukyo se dirigió rápidamente al área donde estaban los juegos de arcade y los demás empezaron a seguir a Olsen que en efecto estaba con su pareja (el cual se veía más joven que el), lo vigilaban a cada rato hasta que Rigo ideo un plan de atraparlo en la montaña rusa llamada "La cola del dragón" (el cual era muy conocida por ser rápida y por tener una bajada mortal), el plan constaba en que Sephora y Rigo se sentaran atrás de Olsen en el carrito y Reika delante de la pareja de Olsen, en el momento de que estén subiendo, Sephora amenazaría a Olsen con su pistola que logro colar al parque (gracias a que Ukyo distrajo a los trabajadores diciendo que Sephora tenia una prótesis de metal) y así Sephora debería de permanecer hasta al final de juego, luego Rigo se encargaría de cubrirle los ojos y esposarlo mientras se salía por la puerta de los empleados y Reika se encargaba de distraer a la pareja de Olsen y estar a pendiente por si algo salía mal ella entrara en acción junto con Sephora.

Y así fue se formaron en la inmensa fila mientras seguían vigilando a Olsen (el cual se había teñido el cabello de rubio para poder ocultar su identidad, anteriormente era negro azulado), después llego el momento de subirse a los carritos, tal como Rigo lo planeo, todo iba bien pero Sephora olvido ponerse la protección del pecho y el de las piernas ya que solo llevaba un pequeño cinturón que no era muy seguro que digamos pero aun así siguió con el plan con algo de miedo, amenazo a Olsen poniéndole la pistola en la espalda y le dijo con una voz amenazadora…

Olsen Azuka ni te atrevas de escapar esta vez porque soy capaz de volarte el cerebro, vas te vale en cooperar…

Mientras le decía eso el carrito ya iba en la punta de la bajada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el carrito bajo con agresividad haciendo que Sephora se le caiga el cinturón y esta automáticamente se agarro de la cabecera del carrito donde estaba Olsen sentado, pero accidentalmente también agarro la cabeza y como Sephora es muy fuerte, aplastaba la cabeza de Olsen y también la sacudía de un lado a otro, encajándole su pistola en la cara, podía ver a Sephora abrazada de esa cabecera gritando, con algo de miedo giro su mirada hacia donde estaba Rigo y pudo ver que este tenia una cara de mareado y segundos después este se giro y empezó a vomitar… cuando termino el feroz recorrido Sephora se bajo del carrito temblando, Rigo estaba mareado y caminaba como si estuviera borracho y en cuando a Olsen se quedo inconsciente en el carrito haciendo que su pareja se preocupara pero Reika entro en acción convenciendo a la chica de que ella y Sephora se encargarían de llevarlo a la enfermería y que no se preocupara.

Sephora y Reika salieron por la puerta de empleados sigilosamente mientras llevaban al inconsciente Olsen, mientras que Rigo se quedo en un bote de basura vomitando, caminaban con mucho cuidado por el área de empleados cuando se salieron del juego tomaron un atajo saliendo a escondidas del parque por la parte trasera de este, después Sephora se encargo de esposar a Olsen y coloco la tarjeta de la D.S.A en las manos de este después de dejar la marca de la D.S.A en el brazo de Olsen, luego Reika se encargo de pegar el cartel de "se busca" en su frente mientras llamaba a la policía distorsionando su voz.

Después entraron al parque sigilosamente mezclándose con las demás personas y vieron al fondo a Rigo ya estaba mejor y traía en sus manos un DVD donde contenía un pequeño video de las cámaras de seguridad y luego les dijo…

Ya me encargue de la evidencia así nadie sospechara de nosotros modifique un poco los videos de una forma que nadie se dará cuenta de que íbamos tras Olsen y en cuando la cita de Olsen ya se encargo Satoshi de eso, ahora pues yo creo que deberíamos de divertirnos un poco ¿no creen?

Sephora y Reika compartieron miradas de alegría y ambas con alegría contestaron… ¡si vamos!

Luego Sephora agrego… el plan fue un éxito, logramos atrapar a Olsen a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos.

Reika le contesto dulcemente… creo que no analizamos bien el detalle de que Rigo se marea de cualquier "cosa en movimiento" pero de ahí en fuera todo resulto como queríamos.

Rigo algo avergonzado dijo… disculpen por no analizar bien el plan pero fue muy precipitado y pues no pensé bien como atrapar a Olsen.

La D.S.A se divirtió en el nuevo parque y en cuando a Ukyo de tanto de que uso su moneda esta termino descomponiéndose y explotando… y el algo triste no tuvo de otra más que irse del arcade del parque, rápidamente se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Ya en la noche regresaron a casa muy felices por tan divertido dia y Hideaki los recibió con un exquisito ramen, mientras comían alegremente, Hana San prendió la TV y en uno de los canales anunciaban la nota de que gracias de nuevo a la D.S.A atraparon a Olsen la mano derecha de el demonio blanco… mientras veía la televisión Sephora con una sonrisa dijo… lo logramos de nuevo, uno menos…

Y así concluye el capitulo de hoy, conociendo a esta extraña agencia caza recompensas y sus peculiares integrantes… ¿y ahora que pasara después? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _SOUL UNBREAKABLE: WE ARE D.S.A!_

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo de SOUL UNBREAKABLE: WE ARE D.S.A!... Abuelito, abuelito ¿dónde están mi papás?, mi pequeña niña pronto te diré quienes son aun te falta crecer para entender, entonces porque soy diferente a los demás niños, todo eso muy pronto lo sabrás pero por el momento se fuerte y sigue creciendo…_

 _¡No se lo pierdan! … que la fuerza y la alegría estén siempre con ustedes adiós :D_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de la autora: ¡muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo! espero que te haya gustado, se que fue muy largo (bueno eso creo :v) pero fue un capitulo introductorio a la serie para que conozcan un poco a los personajes y así… me presento soy Usagi Aishi tengo 19 años (aunque no me siento de 19, además de que parezco una chica de 15 años la verdad :,v) me gusta el manga/anime, Japón y todo eso, quise crear esta historia porque sueño que en algún futuro tener mi propio manga o que mi historia tenga un fandom y se que poco a poco lo lograre gracias a su ayuda de antemano te agradezco mucho por tomarte tu tiempo de leer esta historia tengo pensado en subir cada dos semanas el capitulo (por mientras) en si la historia va ser algo extensa dado que tendrá varias sagas en este capitulo plasme como es el dia a dia de la D.S.A (Death Star Agency) en los próximos capítulos ahora si entraremos a la historia de SOUL UNBREAKABLE:WE ARE D.S.A!**_

 _ **P.D… También tengo pensado en hacer un pregúntale a la D.S.A, donde ustedes podrán pregúntale lo que quieran a todos mis personajes, claro luego con detalle les explicare como estará todo y las reglas que tendrán…**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **Usagi**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Días del pasado

_**El siguiente fic es una historia 100% original, propiedad mía… la historia esta basada en algunos animes/manga todos los personajes y situaciones son ficticias no se pretende ofender a nadie….**_

 **Usagi**

 **SOUL UNBREAKABLE: WE ARE D.S.A!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Días del pasado

 _Hace tiempo hubo un gran temblor y una fuerte explosión de una extraña energía en donde muchas personas perdieron la vida y otras desarrollaron mutaciones que hacían que adquirieran extraños poderes y habilidades, a estas personas se les denominaron como Helenicos o simplemente Helens el cual fueron discriminados y torturados por un tiempo, pero poco a poco los Helens se revelaron contra los humanos ocasionando una gran batalla en el cual los Helens ganaron haciendo que en el mundo fuera más peligroso y los humanos vivieran hasta ahora con miedo pero hoy en día hay una persona quien quiere cambiarlo todo…_

Era de madrugada, estaba muy frio el ambiente, un hombre algo mayor regresa de un agotador trabajador de vigilante, estaba a punto de llegar a su casa en cuando se topo con una canasta, el hombre cogió aquella canasta se dio cuenta que era una bebé junto con una caja y una extraña pulsera con unas hermosas piedras, además la bebé traía puesto un collar en forma de estrella. Aquel hombre seguía viendo a la bebé sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia su casa hasta que se topo con una persona que le dijo… por favor cuida a esta bebé por mi, no te preocupes de donde viene ella yo te guiare y te diré todo sobre su familia, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve…

Cuando esa persona termino de hablar le agradeció al hombre por su atención y se despidió de la bebé, acto seguido se retiro caminando en plena obscuridad hasta que desapareció de la vista del hombre.

El hombre cuyo nombre era Haise Ayano miro con ternura a la bebé y le dijo… no te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa, yo te cuidare y siempre estaré a tu lado mi querida Sephora…

 _4 años después…_

Haise regresaba de su trabajo ahora era gerente de una tienda de electrónica (el cual este trabajo se lo gano con mucho esfuerzo), era aproximadamente las 3:00 de la tarde, en cuando vio a una pequeña niña que corría con gran velocidad hacia el y lo recibía con un gran abrazo y le decía con gran felicidad…

¡Abuelito, abuelito que bueno que ya regresaste! ¡que crees… ya hice un nuevo amigo!

Mientras Haise abrazaba a Sephora le contesto con una dulce voz… que bien mi pequeña niña, espero que no le ocasionaste problemas a Hana San mientras te estaba cuidando

Sephora miro a su abuelo y le dijo… no abuelito yo siempre me porto bien, además de que mi nuevo amigo es el nieto de Hana San… se llama Ukyo es más grande que yo pero eso no importa porque nos ¡divertimos mucho!

Haise tomo la mano de Sephora y se fueron caminando rumbo a el restaurante de Hideaki tranquilamente.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante vieron en la entrada a un niño y Sephora con gran alegría lo saludo… ¡Hola Ukyo!

Ukyo muy feliz abraza a Sephora y le dice… ¡Seph Chan!

Después de que Ukyo y Sephora se saludaran, entraron al restaurante dispuestos a comer el delicioso ramen que hace Hideaki, pasaron unos minutos después de comer y Ukyo junto con Sephora se quedaron dormidos en una gran mesa que se encontraba la fondo del restaurante, haciendo que Hana San los tapara con una gran manta.

Haise viendo a Sephora empezó a hablar con los Furukawa… Desde que apareció en mi vida esta niña me ha traído alegrías, a pesar que la sangre no nos une la siento como mi hija…

Hideaki mientras se sentaba a un lado de Haise le decía… Lo bueno es de que siempre le dices sobre que tu no eres su "abuelo" de sangre que tu la adoptaste.

Hana San con una tierna sonrisa dijo… Y ¿ya le hablaste de sus verdaderos padres? ya que ella ni nosotros sabemos quienes son.

Haise rascándose su cabeza le contesto a Hana… es algo complicado que entienda sobre sus padres y por lo mismo ustedes, pero si le hablare sobre ellos y que todo lo que paso fue para protegerla.

Una hora después Haise junto con Sephora (que aun estaba dormida) se retiro del restaurante dejando a Hana y a Hideaki reflexionando sobre todo lo que a ocurrido en los últimos años.

Hideaki se sentó a un lado de su nieto mientras le hablaba a su esposa… Yo creo que Sephora es hija de unos Helens

Hana acercándose a su esposo le dice… Yo también lo creo, Sephora es una niña distinta a los demás tiene una sorprendente fuerza y se ve que puede hacer más cosas sorprendentes.

Hideaki muy de acuerdo con su esposa le dice… Tienes razón sin duda alguna yo estoy seguro que Sephora es hija de unos poderosos Helens y la quisieron salvar de algo malo, tu sabes que el mundo ya no es el mismo ahora que los Helens nos dominan junto con otras mafias.

Hana le tomo la mano a su esposo y le dijo… Lo bueno es que Sephora crecerá con los nuestros valores y sabrá usar todo lo que tiene para el bien, lastima que su edad no este bien definida dado que por lo mismo ser diferente a nosotros y su crecimiento es distinto al del humano promedio pero no importa su "cumpleaños" siempre se lo celebran el dia que Haise encontró a Sephora, diciembre 28…

Haise y Sephora llegaron a su casa, Sephora con algo de sueño despierta y le pregunta a su abuelito… abuelito, abuelito ¿por qué soy diferente a los demás niños?, ¿quiénes son mis papás y porque te pidieron que me cuidarás?

Haise le sonrió con ternura a Sephora y le contesto… mi pequeña niña tu eres una chica especial pronto entenderás porque, y en cuando a tus padres pronto te diré todo sobre ellos pero primero crece y vive aun falta que aprendas cosas…

 _10 años después aproximadamente…_

Sephora se encontraba en la sala estudiando un libro (ya que estudiaba en casa) en cuando entro Haise, pero no lucia como antes se veía muy cansado y agotado, Haise camino unos pequeños pasos mientras se agarraba su pecho y poco a poco caía al piso. Sephora viendo eso rápidamente ayudo a su abuelo mientras le grita con una voz entre cortada… ¡abuelito que te pasa!

Sin más que hacer Sephora llamo a una ambulancia y se fue corriendo rumbo a casa de los Furukawa en cuando llego toco con mucha desesperación la puerta, minutos después un hombre de unos 35 años aproximadamente muy parecido a Hana San, abrió la puerta y vio a Sephora con muchas lagrimas en los ojos y ella con una voz entre cortada le dijo… To to moe San… mimimi aabubuelo…

Ukyo se asomo por detrás del aquel hombre y dijo despreocupado… ¿qué sucede papá? ¿quién es?

Ukyo bajo un poco la vista y vio a Sephora llorando, muy preocupado le pregunta… ¡¿qué pasa Sephora?!, ¡¿qué tienes?!

Sephora no puede hablar por el enorme nudo en la garganta que sentía, rápidamente Tomoe agarra a Ukyo y a Sephora y se van al hospital más cercano del vecindario.

En cuando llegaron al hospital Tomoe San se dirigió al área de registro y Ukyo junto con Sephora se quedaron en la sala de espera, viendo la melancólica cara de Sephora, Ukyo la anima diciéndole…Seph, no te preocupes todo va estar bien

Sephora con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar le contesta… No quiero que se muera Ukyo, el es mi única familia, se que no nos une la sangre pero el me a criado y siempre ha estado conmigo…

Ukyo abraza a su amiga y le dice con una voz tenue… No estas sola me tienes a mi, mi papá y mis abuelos que te adoran, eres parte de la familia al igual que Haise San, sabes yo nunca conocí a mi madre y siempre me sentía solo porque ella no estaba conmigo, pero un día me di cuenta que mi papá estaba a mi lado y no solo el también mis abuelos, Haise y tu

Sephora al oír las palabras de apoyo de su amigo se limpia las lagrimas y le dice… gracias Kyo de verdad muchas gracias, se que tu mamá falleció en cuando te dio a luz, pero se que esta a tu lado y en cuando a mi abuelo el estará a mi lado siempre pase lo que pase.

Pasaron tres horas después y Sephora junto con los Furukawa estaban en la sala de espera sin ninguna respuesta sobre la condición de Haise San, después llego el doctor con cara de preocupación y les dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a Haise dado a su edad y por trabajar tanto tiempo sin descanso…

Sephora al oír eso se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su abuelo con la cara llena de lagrimas, al llegar donde estaba su abuelo lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y le dijo con la voz apunto de romperse… abuelo no te vayas, aun te necesito…

Haise miro con cansancio a Sephora y le contesto con una voz muy débil… mi niña no llores, perdóname por no hablarte de tus padres antes pero quería que crecieras más para que me entendieras, tu eres un ser muy fuerte debes de aprender a… Haise no podía continuar hablando estaba agonizando, Sephora tenia muchas lagrimas en los ojos y no podía hablar por todo lo que estaba pasando, quería saber sobre sus padres y a la vez quería que su abuelo se salvara, minutos después Haise no aguanto más y falleció.

Sephora abrazo a su abuelo y comenzó a llorar, los Furukawa en cuando vieron lo sucedido consolaron a Sephora mientras le daban palabras de apoyo, horas después de la ceremonia de defunción enterraron a Haise en el panteón que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, Sephora estaba en shock, tenia una mirada perdida había perdido a alguien muy importante para ella, mientras caminaba por el panteón tenia unos flash backs sobre todo lo que había pasado con su abuelo…

(Flash back)

 _Sephora el dia el que yo te valla a faltar, encontraras a una persona que te ayudara con todo lo relacionado con tus padres y contigo, esa persona estará apoyándote siempre, Sephora si aun no te platico sobre tus padres es porque es un tema algo complicado y un poco controversial, lo único que te puedo decir es que eres un ser diferente a nosotros creo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso hahaha…_

 _Sephora ten esta caja estaba contigo cuando te encontré y la pulsera que tienes le perteneció a tu madre nunca te la quites ya que es un tesoro muy preciado_

(Fin flash back)

 **(Sephora pov)**

-Entre su mente-

Sin duda había pasado grandes momentos con mi abuelo, que me cuesta trabajo creer que el ya no este aquí, me siento sola…

No me había dado cuenta que estaba en el suelo de rodillas y mi cara estaba llena de lagrimas, no me podía mover hasta que sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás…

-Sephora, desahógate no estas sola… mis abuelos y mi padre estamos dispuestos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos en la casa

-Ukyo, muchas gracias… le di un fuerte abrazo, era como si dos hermanos se abrazaran después de tener una gran pelea, tiene razón no estoy sola los tengo a ellos, debo de salir adelante me duele que mi abuelito ya no este conmigo pero la vida sigue… debo de saber quien soy yo…

Pasaron 5 meses después de la muerte de mi abuelo todo va bien, los Furukawa me recibieron en su casa, es muy grande y bonita, mi habitación es grande además cerca de mi cuarto colocaron un pequeño altar de mi abuelo, los Furukawa y mi abuelo eran muy buenos amigos casi como si fueran hermanos, aunque crecí con mi abuelo, los Furukawa fueron como unos tíos para mi y a Ukyo lo conocí después sin darme cuenta que era nieto de Hana San, el había llegado después al vecindario ya que vivía anteriormente con su padre a las afueras de la ciudad, no tenia madre debido a que falleció cuando nació pero Hana San y Hideaki los invitaron a que vivieran con ella para que no se sintieran solos, un buen dia salí un rato a jugar y vi a Ukyo solo, así fue como nos conocimos luego me di cuenta que era nieto de los Furukawa y así surgió nuestra amistad entre el y yo desde es día hasta ahora lo estimo como si fuera mi hermano.

Desde muy temprano Tomoe San salió hacia su trabajo y por lo general llega a comer a las 3:30 pm pero es extraño ya que ya son las 8:40 pm y aun no llega del trabajo (el normalmente sale a las 7:00pm), estaba en mi cuarto leyendo una Shonen Jump cuando escuche que alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto, me pare y abrí la puerta… era Ukyo parecía muy preocupado.

Seph Chan… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Si claro pasa Kyo…

Deje pasar a Ukyo y permanecimos un largo minuto en silencio, no sabia como iniciar la conversación hasta que Ukyo comenzó a hablar…

Seph… estoy algo preocupado mi papá, tu sabes que estamos en constante peligro desde aquel incidente con los Helens hace tiempo, la prostitución, las mafias, el narcotráfico y más, es lo que convivimos todos los días, el mundo se esta pudriendo, cada día mueren muchas personas por culpa de todo esto y pues… -empezó a llorar

Kyo Chan… lo abrace muy fuerte casi no tenia palabras, pero aun así le di ánimos y le dije… Kyo no hay que ser pesimistas, tu papá esta bien, el es un hombre muy noble, recemos para que todo este bien.

Rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y me sonrió, se fue al rincón de la habitación se hinco y junto sus manos paso así dos minutos, lo entendía como se sentía yo también me preocupaba cada vez que mi abuelo salía a trabajar este mundo realmente es peligroso.

Ya era como las 12:20 de la noche y Kyo se quiso quedar en mi cuarto para no sentirse solo, pero minutos después escuchamos una fuerte balacera que hizo que Kyo y yo nos despertáramos, si era de nuevo una persecución, lo más seguro es que un peligroso criminal este suelto y la policía no puede hacer nada, la verdad no se porque lo intentan si casi todos sabemos que la policía es corrupta ya nadie confía en ella…

Ukyo se asoma por la ventana del cuarto, pero solo se ve la barda que rodea la casa y un pequeño tramo de la calle…

Seph Chan, creo que la balacera es en la otra cuadra… cuando termine ¿vamos a ver?

Estas loco es peligroso que tal si hay una bala perdida, le dije mientras le agarraba el brazo…

Tranquila, tendremos cuidado además estoy viendo que hay gente que están saliendo de sus casas así que no hay problema

Pasaron 7 minutos y ya no se escuchaba nada, Ukyo y yo salimos con mucho cuidado de la casa, ya íbamos por la esquina final de nuestra cuadra (ya para ir a la calle donde fue la balacera) en cuando sentí que alguien jalo el blusón de mi pijama, asustada volteé… era Hana San

¡Están locos niños!, ¿cómo se les ocurre salir después de una balacera?...

Abue Hana, no te pongas así es que queremos ver que fue lo que paso, es nuestro vecindario y me importa lo que pasa.

Vi que Hana hizo un gesto de desacuerdo pero aun así nos acompaño, caminamos hasta llegar a la calle donde paso todo y ahí no podía creer lo que veía… el olor a sangre era evidente, muchos cadáveres tendidos de un lado a otro, en un rincón se encontraba Rikka San (dueña de un mini mercado) me acerque a ella mientras mi piernas temblaban del horror de la escena que acababa de ver.

Rikka San ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?...

Mientras ella fumaba con su pipa me dijo… Al parecer fue una pelea entre una mafia quien trabaja para unos Helens y la policía, esta mafia domina esta parte de la ciudad y quieren que paguemos "el derecho de tener una propiedad" a los que no paguen les darán cuello, pero los precios son altos, una familia de ancianos les toco la primera cuota pero como no tenían dinero llamaron a la policía, y como era de imaginarse la policía no ayudo mucho solo ocasionaron la balacera, varios policías murieron pero a otros la mafia los soborno y estos se fueron…

Cuando termino Rikka de hablar, se escucho una pequeña explosión casi a nuestro lado, moví mis manos para quitar el humo de la explosión, y ahí lo vi… era Tomoe San, estaba defendiendo a la pareja de ancianos de esa mafia eran llamados como _"The Big Family"_ que aun se empeñaba de tener más dinero, trate de buscar ayuda pero no había nadie, la policía se hacía de la vista gorda, no quería que más personas salieran lastimadas los de la "The Big Family" estaban amenazando a Tomoe San por meterse con ellos y después el horror paso… un integrante de The Big Family, tomo una filosa espada y decapito sin piedad a Tomoe San frente a nuestros ojos… sin saber bien que hacer voltee hacia Ukyo y Hana San, solo vi miradas perplejas por el horror…

Después solo vimos como alzaban la cabeza de Tomoe San y nos gritaban… ¡para que aprendan, a no meterse con nosotros!, ¡ustedes solo viven para servir a los Helens!, humanos de porquería solamente son unas ruines ratas… acto seguido mataron cruelmente a los ancianos y se fueron.

Muchas personas después de esa amenaza, corrían mientras gritaban del horror, Ukyo no se movía de su lugar y solo vi como Hana San se acercaba hacia donde estaba su hijo mientras lloraba…

Mi cabeza me dolía, no podía ponerme casi de pie en mi mente solo pasaban recuerdos…

 _(Flash back)_

 _Otra mujer fue violada y tirada en la calle, yo era una pequeña niña, los The Big Family de nuevo nos atacaban, robaban comida, dinero, mujeres, la policía no podía hacer nada, mi abuelo solo me escondía en la casa._

 _Esa mafia de nuevo nos estaban molestando, vi como se trataban de llevar a una niña, yo estaba jugando en el parque sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia donde estaban esos tipos y los golpeé, solo recuerdo que me gritaban ¡maldita mocosa! mi abuelo salió a la defensa recuerdo haberlos dejado casi moribundos y según yo no había usado fuerza solo fue un impulso._

 _Recuerdo cuando defendí a la niña los de la mafia se reían de mi me gritaban que era solo una pequeñita débil…_

 _Débil… débil esas palabras no solo a mi me han dicho eso, también a todas las personas que me rodean… ya me harte ¡ya no más!_

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

 **(Fin Sephora pov)**

¡Ya no más! grito Sephora, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, su cara se había transformado a una más psicópata y luego agrego…¡juro que lo pagaran por todo lo que han hecho, juro que pagaran!.

Sin más que decir Sephora se fue corriendo sin rumbo alguno…

Pasaron dos meses después del asesinato del padre de Ukyo, en casa de los Furukawa el ambiente estaba muy gris, Hana y Hideaki aun no se creían que su hijo había muerto, en cuando a Ukyo estaba muy serio y apagado ya no era el mismo chico sonriente y risueño, Sephora por su parte no estaba tranquila por lo que paso ese día, estaba muy molesta de que el mundo se haya hecho así, ella estaba en su cuarto sentada frente a su escritorio mientras recargaba su cabeza en el, en sus manos traía una arrugada nota de periódico.

Mientras Sephora seguía así recordaba lo que paso a cada rato, sin mas que hacer tomo un plumón rojo que estaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, con el plumón encerró con un circulo la foto de "The Big Family", el gobierno los buscaba por todos los crimines que han cometido en total eran 4 miembros, todos eran prófugos de la justicia, pero nadie se ha tomado la molestia de hacer algo, siempre en los periódicos aparecen notas de "SE BUSCAN" pero es bien sabido que la mayoría de la policía no toma enserio su trabajo.

Sephora dibujo un pentagrama debajo del circulo y luego escribió _Death Star Agency_ … continuo escribiendo al terminar levanto la nota del periódico, tenia pintado un circulo grande, un pentagrama, justo a lado del pentagrama estaba escrito _Death Star Agency_ y debajo de eso había una pequeña descripción que decía… _servicio de darle muerte a las "estrellas" del crimen y otros trabajos peligrosos._

 **(Sephora pov)**

Estoy harta de todo esto, decidí atrapar por mi misma a esos malditos, por hacer tanto daño a la gente que quiero, si la policía no lo hace yo lo hare, lo hare en honor de Tomoe San que siempre me apoyo en todo y sobretodo en honor de mi abuelo que amaba tanto a la gente y al mundo que lo rodeaba.

Hoy voy a darles una lección a "The Big Family", no se porque recordé que mi abuelo me dio una caja que estaba en mi canasta cuando el me recogió, sentí una necesidad de buscar esa caja… busque en mi closet abrí todos los cajones, no había nada hasta que en el fondo del closet se dejaba ver aquella caja estaba algo empolvada, tome la caja y me di cuanta que parecía que estaba hecha con materiales preciosos no aguante mas la curiosidad y la abrí.

Había un extraño artefacto, era como el manco de una espada o algo así ,era algo antigua tenia una clase de piedras preciosas de color verde y morado como decoración además tenia un colgante en forma de media luna de color plateado con detalles rojo escarlata, era bastante ligera, accidentalmente moví una de las piedras y rápidamente salió una cuchilla era de color plateado y algo delgada, sin duda esa era la hoja de la espada, moví la espada cuidadosamente y con solo rosar una de las puertas de mi closet esta termino algo destrozada… esta espada, mi pulsera y el collar en forma de estrella sin duda alguna pertenecieron a mis padres…

Me espere que fuera de noche ya todos en casa dormían tranquilamente, me vestí con un overol algo holgado, una sudadera negra, me puse un gorro color verde obscuro, tome la espada, me coloque el gorro de la sudadera y salí de la casa cuidadosamente, no se exactamente donde estén The Big Family, había escuchado que rondaban cerca de unos callejones algo peligrosos, se le conoce como el "Infierno" famoso por los bares, las pequeñas mafias que viven por ahí y la gran cantidad de venta/distribución de drogas se dice que ser mujer y pasar por esos rumbos es como firmar una sentencia de muerte, pero estoy decidida les daré una lección a esos idiotas

El Infierno estaba algo cerca de donde vivo, mientras caminaba por esos callejones sentía varios ojos clavados sobre mi, lo bueno es que no me veo como una chica y me es más fácil caminar por ahí, pregunte a unos vendedores de drogas si sabían sobre donde se encontraban The Big Family no me dijeron mucho dado que son muy respetados y admirados en ese lugar, para evitar problemas ya no pregunte a nadie más, camine por los callejones y me metía con cuidados a varios bares hasta que los encontré, mi ira aumento, traía el cartel de "SE BUSCA" pintado con un circulo rojo, hice un avión con ese cartel y lo tire cerca de ellos, segundos después tomaron el avión y lo desdoblaron después voltearon de un lado a otro se veían algo molestos, salí de mi pequeño escondite y me acerque sigilosamente mientras sacaba mi espada… ese era su fin.

 **(Fin Sephora pov)**

Los últimos minutos fueron algo "sorprendentes", solo se veía como Sephora por si sola golpeaba a The Big Family, a pesar de no saber mucho de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque ella también recibió algunos golpes, no fueron tan graves, Sephora terminado de hacer lo que quería amarro con cinta a los 4 integrantes, los jalo y los aventó en las afueras del Infierno a media calle dejándolos ahí, era la primera vez que hizo eso y la primera vez que casi asesinaba a alguien…

Sephora llego a casa alrededor de las 4:30 am, en cuando abrió la puerta principal vio a Hana San sentada cerca de la entrada, sin saber que hacer se quedo petrificada viendo como Hana se acercaba…

¿A dónde fuiste? saliste como a las 12:10 y hasta ahora regresas… le dijo Hana San mientras veía la ropa rasgada de Sephora y unos pequeños moretones…

Sephora no dijo nada solo miraba el suelo, Hana con un tono más fuerte volvió a preguntar… Sephora ¿qué hiciste? ¿a dónde fuiste, porque llegaste con estos golpes y la ropa rasgada? ¡contéstame Sephora! por favor…

Sephora con una voz a punto de romperse, le dijo… fui a que pagaran la muerte de Tomoe San..

Hana San abrió los ojos sorprendida y le dijo… ¿qué hiciste que… Sephora? Sephora ven no te vayas…

Sephora se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto sin decirle nada más, cuando llego la 8:00 am, todos se levantaron para desayunar, Hideaki y Hana cocinaron unos huevos y pan tostado, Ukyo prendió la radio para evitar el silencio incomodo, minutos después se levanto Sephora, los moretes que tenia ya se le habían quitado, se sentó con pereza en el comedor de la cocina, Han San miro a Sephora preocupada pero no le dijo nada, mientras desayudaban una nota de ultimo momento interrumpió la tranquila melodía que escuchaban, la nota decía…

 _Esta mañana se encontró a "The Big Family" malherida en las afueras del "Infierno" en medio de la calle, al parecer alguien atrapo a esta mafia y hablo a la policía para entregarlos, la policía ya encerró a The Big Family y por el momento buscan a la persona quien los atrapo pero no hay pista alguna del momento…_

Hana San en cuando escucho la nota volteo a ver a Sephora y le dijo… ¡Sephora! por eso saliste…¡estas loca o que eso es peligroso eres una niña! ¡porque hiciste eso!

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Sephora, mientras ella agachaba su cabeza, rápidamente se levanto y dijo… si yo lo hice, fue para darles una lección y pagaran la muerte de Tomoe San no fue justo lo que paso y no solo por el lo hice también porque muchas personas han sufrido por su culpa, protegeré a este mundo si es necesario de personas como ellos, si la policía no hace nada yo lo hare, Hana perdóname si te preocupe, no soy una niñita débil que necesita que un príncipe la rescate… a partir de este momento hare un mundo más tranquilo libre de seres que solo quieren hacer daño…

Los Furukawa miraron a Sephora sorprendidos, un silencio incomodo se apodero hasta que Ukyo se levanto y abrazo a Sephora y le dijo con alegría… gracias Seph, yo te apoyo, muchas gracias por darles una lección a los asesinos de mi padre ahora se que el descansa en paz

Hideaki se acerco a Sephora y le dijo… tu abuelo hablaba bien de ti, siempre nos decía que a pesar de los problemas y los rechazos de los demás niños tu siempre te levantabas, defendías a todos de los maleantes y tenia razón… eres así y estoy orgulloso de ello dado que te considero como una nieta…

Hana San miro a Sephora y abrazándola le dijo… mi niña ahora te entiendo lo que quieres hacer, solo que ten cuidado lo que vas hacer es peligroso siempre mantente alerta todos te apoyaremos…

Sephora miro a su nueva familia y dijo con una sonrisa, muchas gracias a todos les prometo que tendré cuidado, aprenderé combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y manejar armas… la nueva agencia Death Star Agency: caza recompensas y otros trabajos peligrosos ¡abre sus puertas!

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo de SOUL UNBREAKABLE: WE ARE D.S.A!... ¿quién eres tu?, creo que la leyenda del hilo rojo es cierto tu y yo… es simplemente nuestro destino._

 _¿quieres ser parte de mi equipo?... no se tal vez nacimos para estar juntos_

 _¡No se lo pierdan! … que la fuerza y la alegría estén siempre con ustedes adiós :D_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de la autora: ¡muchas gracias por leer este capitulo!, si lo se este capitulo también es largo pero es para explicar "bien" la manera de pensar de los personajes también es para que tengan "el amor por la lectura"(?) al igual que procuro de no tener faltas de ortografía (luego me toca ver cada fanfic que … para que les digo :v) a este paso creo que en si las historias van a ser algo largas, pero esta abierta cualquier sugerencia/critica**_ _ **CONSTRUCTIVA**_ _ **, también les cuento que SOUL UNBREAKABLE**_ **va a tener d arcos/sagas pero no se cuantos capítulos van a tener exactamente cada arco/saga,** _ **WE ARE D.S.A!**_ **es el primer arco/saga de esta historia luego les diré cuando sea el fin de esta, de nuevo les agradezco por tomar de su tiempo para leer mi extraña historia :v**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto! Adiós ^w^/**

 **Usagi**


	3. Capitulo 3: Destino

_**El siguiente fic es una historia 100% original, propiedad mía… la historia esta basada en algunos animes/manga todos los personajes y situaciones son ficticias no se pretende ofender a nadie….**_

 **Usagi**

 **SOUL UNBREAKABLE: WE ARE D.S.A!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Destino

 _En el capitulo anterior…_

 _Sephora miro a su nueva familia y dijo con una sonrisa, muchas gracias a todos les prometo que tendré cuidado, aprenderé combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y manejar armas… la nueva agencia Death Star Agency: caza recompensas y otros trabajos peligrosos ¡abre sus puertas!..._

Ya ha pasado un año y medio de lo sucedido, y de la "apertura" de la D.S.A, Sephora solo a atrapado a pocos criminales, realmente no hay alguien (del momento) que ponga mucho en peligro su alrededor, desde que atrapo a The Big Family todo ha estado extrañamente más "tranquilo", un dia muy de mañana Sephora decidió ir al panteón como casi cada mes lo hacia para limpiar y ponerle flores a la tumba de su abuelo y de Tomoe San, el dia estaba nublado el cielo estaba pintado de un frio color gris, parecía que iba a llover ese día, pero Sephora olvido traer su paraguas así que estaba un poco desesperada y algo preocupada de que fuera a llover y se mojara…

 **(Sephora pov)**

¡Oh diablos!, no se que hacer olvide mi paraguas y presiento que va a llover muy fuerte, mejor me voy a apurar, me levante del lugar de donde estaba, y empecé a caminar hacia la salida de panteón, en cuando salí estaba dispuesta a irme a casa pero hubo algo que me detuvo… sentí algo muy adentro de mí que me guio hacia el pequeño bosque cercano al panteón, no conocía el bosque pero caminaba como si alguien me dijera _es_ _por aquí_ y es ahí cuando la vi…

Era una chica, estaba semidesnuda y agonizante recostada en un árbol, su largo y lacio cabello morado se veía enredado y con ramas en el cabello, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí para ayudarla, me acerque un poco a ella estaba muy golpeada, trate de que reaccionara pero fue inútil, tome su brazo para poder cárgala en mi espalda pero en cuando toque su brazo un enorme destello de luz ilumino el alrededor, de una manera inexplicable una delgada pulsera de hilo roja apareció en nuestras muñecas, después la chica se levanto y sus golpes desaparecieron dejándole solo unos moretones y cicatrices era como si hubiera revivido, confundida la chica volteo de un lado a otro y luego me miro, sus penetrantes ojos rojos me miraban confundida hasta que me pregunto…

¿Dónde estoy? ¿quién eres?

Estas en un bosque cerca del panteón… dime te asaltaron o que… es que te encontré muy malherida aquí…

No lo se, solo recuerdo que estaba caminando hacia unas escaleras que me guiaban a una agradable luz y luego sentí que alguien me hablaba algo así como si volviera a nacer…

Mire con curiosidad a la chica, no comprendí lo que pasaba en esos momentos, al parecer la chica estaba muriendo pero cuando yo me acerque hubo algo que hizo que "volviera a nacer" le pregunte su nombre pero no me contesto, me dijo que no sabia cual era su nombre, ni su familia ni nada, no quería dejarla ahí, así que me quite mi suéter rojo e hice que se lo pusiera, después la cargue en mi espalda y comencé a caminar rumbo a casa.

Mientras caminaba en por las calles, empezó a llover fuertemente era como si un Dios estuviera llorando, todo lo que había pasado los últimos minutos con aquella chica era como si el destino quería que nos encontráramos de una u otra manera, era algo muy extraño…

 **(Fin Sephora pov)**

Sephora y la chica que llevaba en su espalda por fin llegaron a casa, ambas estaban muy empapadas, Sephora toco la puerta con desesperación, segundos después Hana San abrió la puerta y en cuando vio a Sephora y a la chica empapadas rápido las dejo pasar y preocupada dijo…

¡Sephora!, Dios mío ¿estas bien?, mira no más estas empapada… ¿y esa chica?...

Sephora entro rápidamente a casa mientras cargaba a la chica y le contesto… Gracias por abrirme Hana San, me estoy muriendo de frio y esta chica me la encontré cerca del panteón mal herida al parecer tiene amnesia o algo así no recuerda quien es o donde esta su familia…

En cuando Sephora entro a casa hizo que la chica se diera una ducha con agua caliente y le dio ropa el cual era un pants negro, una playera gris y una sudadera morada después de que la chica se bañara y se cambiara de ropa, hizo lo mismo entro al baño y se dio un baño con agua caliente y se vistió casi siempre lo hace, un pantalón negro tradicional chino, una playera sencilla pero bonita guinda y un kimono azul con flores rojas

Sephora se encerró en su cuarto junto con la chica y empezó hablarle…

Bien ahora que estamos solas podemos hablar con tranquilidad, yo creo que no fue una coincidencia de que yo te encontrara yo creo que el destino quería que nos encontráramos por alguna razón…

La chica miraba con mucha atención a Sephora y le contesto con mucha calma… estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no se porque no recuerdo nada, lo único que recuerdo es que yo se que estaba a punto de morir pero por alguna razón no estaba ni muerta ni viva y cuando me encontraste estoy más consiente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor...

Sephora y la chica se quedaron unos minutos en silencio estaban tratando de buscar respuestas de lo sucedido pero no lograron entender lo que pasaba, Sephora con un poco de determinación le hablo a la chica…bueno primero que nada yo creo que debemos de empezar desde cero para poder resolver esto, primero tienes que tener un nombre no podemos estar así, te llamaras Re..reii.. ¡Reika!,¿qué te parece?...

La chica con una sonrisa le contesto… si por mi esta bien, me gusta…

Mientras las chicas seguían hablando, Hideaki toco la puerta del cuarto y les aviso a la chica que la comida estaba lista, ambas chicas fueron a la cocina, todos estaban sentados dispuestos a comer, durante la comida los Furukawa no paraban de hacerle preguntas a Sephora y a Reika de lo sucedido, Sephora casi no decía nada solo miraba a su alrededor evadiendo las preguntas, después de comer Reika decidió descansar un poco así que se fue al cuarto de Sephora, aprovechando eso Sephora decidió hablar con los Furokawa de lo que paso con Reika, les explico como fue que la encontró y la extraña pulsera roja que se les coloco a cada una, Ukyo miraba con mucho interés con todo lo que Sephora decía, cuando esta termino de hablar Ukyo tomo la palabra y dijo… entonces el mito es cierto… Sephora miro con interés a Ukyo y le dijo ¿Cuál mito?...

Ukyo le contesto... Si el mito del hilo rojo, se dice que cuando dos personas están unidas ambas están atadas con un hilo rojo que por mucho que se enrede o cambie de direcciones nunca se romperá porque es su destino estar juntos, lo que te paso con Reika es algo así, tu y ella están atadas con un hilo rojo que es evidente por las pulseras que se les apareció puede que Reika y tu en sus vidas pasadas tuvieran un vinculo muy cercano puede ser algo así como de madre e hija o de hermanas pero el detalle es ¿por qué "el destino" quería que tu y ella se volvieran a encontrar?...

Después que Ukyo terminara de hablar, Sephora miro a todos y dijo…pues mi abuelo solía decirme que algún dia si el me llegara a faltar me encontraría con una persona que me ayudaría a entender lo que soy así como el lo hacia, por un tiempo creí que ustedes eran "esa persona" pero viendo lo que a pasado ahora comprendo que Reika es esa persona, esta decidido… ella y yo buscaremos las respuestas que mi abuelo no pudo decirme y del "porque" estamos unidas…

 _Al dia siguiente…_

Sephora llevo a Reika de compras a las tiendas del alrededor, entraron a la tienda de Rikka San para comprar cosas de limpieza personal, luego fueron a una pequeña tienda de ropa en donde Reika compro una falda deportiva magenta, unos leggins negros con encaje, una playera gris con detalles plateados y un suéter negro con botones morados además de unas pulseras de colores, una liga para el cabello con un adorno en forma de una mariposa y unos cómodos tenis negros.

Cuando salieron de la tienda de ropa Reika lucia su nueva ropa se veía completamente diferente a cuando Sephora la encontró, después decidieron entrar a una tienda en donde vendían todo tipo de artículos para el entretenimiento.

Ya en la tienda Sephora se dirigió al área en donde vendían libros más en especifico donde habían mangas, luego miro a Reika y le dijo… Reika escoge lo que quieras, es para que no te aburras en casa…

Reika miro a Sephora y le dijo… ¿Estas segura? es que ya me compraste muchas cosas y no quiero abusar…

No importa Reika además no he gastado mucho, el dinero que gaste fue una parte de Hana San y parte de mis ahorros, así que escoge lo que quieras un libro, un juego, un juguete o mangas… contesto Sephora mientras hojeaba una Shonen Jump

Reika miro a su alrededor y agarro al azar un manga que estaba en la sección de "Yaoi" (ojo no se dio cuenta de lo que agarraba) y se lo dio a Sephora y esta a su vez rápidamente se fue a las cajas a pagar.

Después de unas horas de compras la dos chicas regresaron a casa, ya en el cuarto de Sephora esta empezó hablar mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio… Reika primero que nada escucha lo que te tengo que decir es algo importante dado que es algo que yo hago y probablemente no sabes, soy una caza recompensas/criminales o sea atrapo criminales que ocasionan mucho daño a la sociedad y tengan un buen precio por sus cabezas en si busco a personas que realmente hagan daño no a simples ladrones o asaltantes en pocas palabras hago lo que me conviene a mi y a los que me rodean, ahora mi pregunta es ¿estas dispuesta a ser parte de la D.S.A?...

Reika miro con asombro a Sephora y le dijo… Claro suena interesante, además siento que vamos a tener muchas "aventuras peligrosas" ¿no crees?...

Sephora se levanto y le dio la mano a Reika y con una gran sonrisa dijo… No se diga más, bienvenida a la D.S.A, ¡Death Star Agency tiene un nuevo miembro! eso si tu y yo debemos de entrenar para ser las mejores, vamos con Ukyo me dijo que va apoyar a la D.S.A y sobre todo me dijo esta mañana que tiene algo interesante que mostrarme...

Ambas chicas compartieron sus miradas y rápidamente fueron rumbo donde estaba Ukyo, ¿qué cosas les espera?...

Continuara…

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo de SOUL UNBREAKABLE: WE ARE D.S.A!... Así que ustedes son la D.S.A wow… la D.S.A esta poco ser popular Reika ¿no es increíble?... me pregunto quien es ese pobre chico ¡vamos a ayudarle!_

 _¡No se lo pierdan! … que la fuerza y la alegría estén siempre con ustedes adiós :D_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de la autora: Por fin otro capitulo terminado :d ¡muchas gracias por leer el capitulo de hoy! Para los que tengan duda de cómo leer el nombre de la protagonista o sea "Sephora" se lee así (Sefora) quiere decir ave bello o mujer bella (y no le puse ese nombre como el del maquillaje ehhh ¬¬ es que ya conocía ese nombre por una compañera que tengo y pues siempre se me a hecho bonito e interesante así que por eso lo hice :v) bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por leer nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **Usagi**_


End file.
